Transducers have been incorporated in transceivers to transmit and receive inductive fields. In a typical application, each of two transceiver devices supporting bi-directional communication includes two specifically tuned transducers, one of which is tuned for transmitting while the other is tuned for receiving.
Interference can occur among transceiver devices when a common carrier frequency is used by the transceivers to simultaneously transmit data information. In this instance, it is likely that an additional transceiver device within communication range can Aeavesdrop@ and receive information originally intended for another transceiver. This can be annoying or even detrimental if the communication was intended to be confidential.
Unlike RF (Radio Frequency) antennas, inductive transducers couple to each other via magnetic flux. Thus, unique problems arise when multiple transceiver devices attempt to share an available bandwidth to communicate with each other.